Fallen
by justfantasia
Summary: Elizabeth is different from everyone else. she heals eztremely fast, she is stronger than normal, and her eyes turn almost purple in the right lighting. she finally finds out what she is when a new werewolf named Eliot finds her
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACE**

People plan their lives. Even though they will allow it to change as the course of their lives run through; they plan it right up to the final second of their death. Who will be there for them? What will they do? How will they live their lives? Where is the set location for their new profound life? Yet the most important is; when will they start living? That is a normal person. But what happens when you have your mind set? What happens when you bet your _whole_ life on one peson, and they dropped it. What happens when the life you've come to know, was never really life at all. When you are alive in the human sense, and you're heart is beating. Your lungs breathe air in, and out. Yet _you_ know you aren't really there. You know that the moment that the person, the _only _true person in your life you could trust, is no longer a part of you. The simple answer. You are dead.

**1. CURIOUS**

"Elizabeth! What is taking you so long?" My mother shouted after me. Her voice was definately annoyed. But I wasn't worried. Of course she was my mother and I respected her... but I was always the kind of girl who knew what was best for me. I knew that no one knew myself better than me. No one knew the corners I should turn in an attempt to raise myself into a mature adult. "I'm coming mom! Give me just two minutes more" I shouted back. "Please?" Of course I had to add that at the end. Even though it was me who knew the best for myself, she was still my mother.

"One, two,three,four..." of course... it was just like her to actually count off the minutes. I made sure to hurry up and pack my things without missing anything from my camera... to my toothbrush. The second I got downstairs I knew that today was something different.

The door was open with my mom standing right there waiting for me. Impatiently I might add. It was bright outside. Just beautiful. I could smell the pine from the inside of the truck as my sister drown the poor vehicle in car feshener. The air blew in. Not strong... just enough to give me goose bumps on the very tops of my forearms. The day was the closest to perfect it had ever been. Absolutely dazzling.

"What exactly are you waiting for may I ask?" my sister called out from the truck.

"What do you mean?" It was then that I realized I'd been standing there staring out the door like an idiot. "Oh, sorry."

I walked out the door and into the 1996 Ford F150 pick-up. _This was it, _I thought to myself. This was the moment that my entire life changed. This was the moment that I finally escaped the grasp that my parents had on me. All this time... time wasted being raised by people who were'nt even raised properly themselves. I could have been out finally doing what I was born to do. I could have been training myself for my future. Instead of being ordered around because that - according to my parents - was the only reason I was in existance. To help them.

I always knew I was different from that. They always tell me that I was important. I was a good-for-nothing brat who only cared about herself. I knew I wasn't like that. In fact... I was nothing like that! Ha! I even volunteered at the local animal shelter! Just the thought that I, Elizabeth Rosmassy, could _ever_ be selfish.

No. No, selfish was holding your daughter in chains. Keeping her away from what she has always wanted to do. Just so you wouldn't have to clean a house or run errands. Of course they didn't really keep me in chains. That's just me being a tad bit over dramatic.

I had been staring out of the window of my sister Jade's truck for almost three hours now. I wondered how long it would take to get from Florida to Atlanta, Georgia.

I didn't spend too much time on that because I knew that it would just make the trip much longer. So I decided I was hungry. I was always hungry. I was practicly one-hundred and ten punds of food, only because I was never empty. And that was only because every time I was going on empty, I made sure to eat.

Jade hadn't said a word the whole three five hour and fourteen minute drive so far. Well, not to me at least. She had been talking on that phone for the longest time; using abreviations I could only begin to understand. Every minute or so she would laugh and say "LMBO!" It was starting to get on my nreves having no clue what she was saying so I concentrated on my hunger.

I remebered that I had packed some snacks in my back pack. So I reached over and, with out looking, pulled out what I thought was a bag of gummy worms. Still with out looking, I pulled the bag open and juice splashed everywhere. The contents of the juice pack got all over my clothes, and all in Jade's face.

She swerved trying to stop before she could crash. I closed my eyes affraid of what might happen next. I heard a loud honk, maybe a semi-truck? Then all I felt was smash after tumbling smash as our small truck rolled into a tree. I was in such shock. I thought maybe that was why I couldn't feel any pain. But when I finally opened my eyes I found out exactly why I hadn't felt anything.

Jade; awkwardly stretched accross my body. Her side completely destroid. The glass pierced through with a long metal pole. Straight through my sister's body.

No... no. No, this just couldn't be happening. I had bad dreams like this all the time. That's all this was, just a bad dream. I'd wake up as soon as I notice it's a dream. Wait... didn't I just notice that? Oh no no no no... this just can't be happening. My sister; what did she do to deserve this?

I moved my arm to try to get out of the termoiled car. I managed to open the door and fall out landing on my right knee. "Ow!" I screamed in pain. But I wasn't worried about me. I needed to know if my sister was okay. Would she make it? Or would she just d-

The word was just too unbearable to think. So I screamed instead. "Help!" I demanded. "Somebody! Anybody! Please! Some. One. Help. Me!" I screemed between sobs.

Two men came up to me. One seemed to be an older gentlemen. The other was about seventeen I'd say. My age exactly. The older was a plump man. He had a white beard, not too long, but long enough to hang off his chin. The younger looking guy was incredibly handsom. He was different.

Something about his eyes cought my attention. They weren't like any one else's. They _looked _average. The average brown eyes. To a normal perosn they would had been very boring. But I saw something there. But considering my sister's condition... I let it go quickly.

"What happened? Oh my God what happened?" The older gentle man asked as his face turned five shades of white. I couldn't answer. I was too busy hypervenalating. The younger one came and put his arm around my shoulder. Then I realized I was curled up in the fetal possion, crying. He knelt down on one knee. "Every thing is going to be alright now. I am here for you. What happened?" All I could do, besides crying, was stare into those big brown eyes. There just had to be something there. I knew it.

"I don't know. I was opening a juice... and the next thing I knew..." I started crying again. This time into the young man's chest. Why was I so comfortable around him? I never seen the boy in my life, and I was always the shy type so this made no sense. "What? What exactly happened?" The older man cut in between my sobs. "Shhhh... It's going to be okay. Shhh." The younger man whispered in my ear as he rubbed my back gently calming me. "Let's get you and your sister an ambulance. You can explain later. By the way, my name's Eliot." He told me. I managed to let out one more sentance before I started crying again. "Name's Elizabeth. Lizzie for short. And I don't know what happened."

All lies. I knew what had happened here. I killed my sister. I was going to have to live with that. All I ever wanted was for some one to believe in me; even just a little bit. Jade was that one person.

The only one I trusted. Although we never talked, she knew absolutely every thing about me.

We got to the hospital about an hour later. Eventually; they announced that my dearest sister Jade had died. It was wrong. I should had dided. She didn't do any thing. I was always doing something wrong. Leaving my parents to go live my stupid dream; or even just opening what I thought to be a bag of gummy worms.

Yet all I had were a few scratches on my face and a slightly spranged knee. So much for my dignaty; it was out the front door. Or back door I should say. Eliot had carried me from the ground to the ambulance. He looked at me from behind and turned his head once he had me safely in the hands of the ambulance. I hadn't noticed until now that my pants were torn open from my back side. Completey embarrassing.

It always seemed inevetable that I would ever get my life back to normal after a tradgety; but I always managed. Some how... this time seemed different. As if some new profound part of my life had been unleashed. Even after all that had happened today... I wondered that mysterious Eliot character.

I was still curious.


	2. Different

**2. DIFFERENT**

It had been two weeks since the incedent. I was supposed to be living with my grandmother at the time. But I couldn't stand living with her. She would alwaus tell me that I needed a real career instead of focussing on my "attractive-or-not voice". It always got on my nerves. The last time I viseted grams; she pushed me too far and I snapped. Leaving a broken fire place. I didn't know where the strength came from. No _normal _person would have ever been able to destroy a brick foundation with there bare hands. She called me the devil and had me sent out of her house. Although my mother had no clue this fight -and I use the term loosely- had ever occured between me and grams.

For all she knew I was in Georgia right this very second; listening to old time music and reading books that people my age wouldn't read. I guess I was an exception. I absolutely adored books. Especially the thick ones. That only meant more to read; made me even more curious.

Why would any one my age volunteer them selves to read a seven-hundred paged book? I shrugged my shoulders. That had been enough thought about how different I was for one day.

Two weeks... me, the side of the road, and my voice getting me by. To my surprise, my voice had raised me three-hundred dollars in the past two weeks. Even more tro think of how very different I really was. Actually; now that I think about it... I never really was _normal_. Not even as an infant. Before my father commited suicide, he had told me that he loved me. He didn't tell me in person though. I guess he didn't have the heart to say goodbye. Perhaps he was waiting for me to join him one day. Hoping that that last short goodbye wasn't necassary.

Although he didn't actually say a formal goodbye, he _did _leave me a back-pack. Filled with a home made video of my birth. Also a copy of my birth certificate and a video tape of my first words... only seven hours after my birth. I watched the tapes two years ago when I was fifteen. The first tape; my birth. I hadn't even cried. Not a smile even. No facial expression what so ever. The second tape; my first words. I watched it in horror. Affraid of why it was I was so intellegent. It wasn't normal for a child to talk at seven hours af age. And it _deffinately_ wasn't normal for a sixteen year old girl to be able to break a fire place built with a solid brick foundation.

The last thing I looked at, was my birth certificate. It was the strangest thing ever; it hadn't even had a finger print. No foot print, no palms... nothing. There wasn't a trace of where I came from either.

Me and my mother looked as if we weren't even related. In fact; we were exact oppisties. My mother had dark long brown curly hair that hung down to her waist. She was a fair tan color. Her eyes were green, and there wasn't exactly anything special there.

Me on the other hand; I had short black hair. My skin was a darker tan color. It made me wonder if my dad had any Native-American in him. My eyes were a chocolate brown, and in just the right light, there was a hint of yellow. I had qualities about me though, that would deffinately be considered different. I healed... fast. For example; the day I sprang my knee and got scratches on my face, was the same day my knee healed and the scratches faded away. I was stronger than the average one-hundred and ten pound seventeen year old girl. No _normal_ seventeen year old girl could break bricks with her bare hands. Every time I would lose my temper, my stregth would get the best of me and I always had to use karate as an excuse. The most special thing about me though; was that when there wasn't a moon, my eyes would turn almost purple. Though I never wanted to focus on what was _wrong _wih me. It made me feel different from every one else. Not that different was bad; just _that_ kind of different.

If there was one thing that living on the side of the road has tought me; it's that being homeless is very overrated. People just have to know how to use what they have to make money. In my case... I had my voice.

I wrote my own songs and every time I sung them, people were in tears. They said that they never heard any thing so beautiful befor in there whole entire life. It always made me happy just to hear their compliment. But I couldn't survive off of compliments; I needed money. And that was no problem. Every song I sang earend me twenty-five dollars on average.

There was only one thing keeping me from my dream; I needed the right person to hear me. My voice has been compared to things from angelic, to miraculace. I just knew that if the right person heard my song I would make it. I just didn't know who to sang it to.

But there has only been one thing on my mind lately; and that's Eliot. I wondered if I would ever see him again. He was so different. Maybe even a little like me. Hopefully I'd see him again one day. And hopefully soon.

It was dark now... and I was starting to get hungry. So I decided to go to the local McDonalds. Thank God I had clean clothes still,or they wouldn't accept me there. I was walking slowly of course. Saving my energy for work... well... what little work I had.

Two hours of walking just to get to McDonalds. And no car in sight. Swinging my arms as I went, I tripped over my sholace. "stupid clutz" I whispered under my breath. And when I got up... there was a man staring at me from the end of the road.

He was just standing there, staring at me. He had long dark brown hair. He seemed to be about sixteen or seventeen. He was extremely tall for his age though. He deffinately could have passed for twenty-three. But I wasn't fooled by his height, or his muscles. I knew his real age. I could see it in his facial features. And there's a vibe that I get, telling maturaty. Just another of the wierd things about me.

"You look... different." The boy said. He started walking toward me. That's when I noticed that it was darker than usual. I looked up, and saw no moon. Great; that must mean...

"Your eyes... they're... purple?" His statement turned into a question. I nodded in agreement. Kind of scared as to why he was walking towards me, who he was, and what he wanted with me. And I started shaking. Not with fear; but with fury. He had no right to be walking toward me so... nonchalantly.

"You're shaking. Are you mad? Oh I am so scared now. The little girl is gonna hurt me. Ha! Take your best shot little girl." Was he... was he taunting me?

"Oh you are going to get it now boy! Just you watch I'm gonna tear you appa..." What was this? I was shaking violently. It felt like I was going to blow up.

"Oh really? Ha! As if a little girl could beat me up. You're so skrunny, I'd beat you to a pulp." He was shaking too now. But he didn't sound angry. He just sounded smug.

"Grrrrr!" I roared and then something happened. My whole entire body felt like it was on fire. And an explosion happened. My limbs grew bigger, furrier. I grew ears on the top of my head. My hands became paws as I turned into a werewolf.

I was growling and snarling. I took one bite at the bigger werewolf I thought to be the boy who was taunting me; before he turned the tables and had me pinned to the ground in less than a second.

_**Haha! Welcome back Fantasia. **_Oh my... I just heard his thoughts. And did he just call me Fantasia?

_**My name is not...**_

__I managed to get that much out as I remebered so much. That video... it wasn't me. Another baby was born out of my mother. How was that possible? The no prints on my birth certificate; it was a fake. I was switched out seven hours later and that's when I said my first words. Wolf.

_**Ha. You're remembering aren't you? You know who I am sis. Come on Fantasia... you can do...**_

_**You idiot! Of course I remeber you Jacob! The last time I saw you was seven hours after my birth. When you switched me out.**_

_**Are you mad at me? **_It was silent for a moment. As we both fought not to think of anything.

_**How could I ever be mad at you? I love you my Jacob. My brother. **_I put my snout under his head. The best way I could think of to give him a hug. He let out a wimper.

_**love you too... my Fantasia.**_

_**Fantasia. That name you call me. Is that my real name? **_I asked in my head.

_**It was the name you were given at birth. It means...**_

_**Mystical and magical. I know. I planned to name my daughter that if I had one some day. Ha. I guess there's no need for that any more. **_I cut him off and we walked through the woods together.

We talked for hours. And he tought me how to hunt and I was finally full. He gave me imformation on my _real_ family. My real dad's name was Billy. And I had a lot of family. I belonged to a pack now and Jacob was bringing me to meet the alpha, Sam, and the rest of the pack. Hopefully all was well.

I was a werewolf. Me... something so mystical and magical. I always knew I was different.


	3. A New Life

**3. A NEW LIFE**

Jacob lead me to the end of the woods. A large pack of wolves were there. The one in the middle I assumed to be the alpha. There was a piece of clothing in the alphas mouth. He tossed towards me.

_**Go. In the woods, find a place to change and put this on. **_He told me. Talking through thoughts was going to take some getting used to. I bowed my head unable to speak, and followed his orders into the woods. I found a large tree that. I could change back behind it. But how did I change back?

Let's see... how did I change into a werewolf in the first place? I was shaking with fury, and then bam, instant werewolf-ation. So changing back should be as simple as doing the exact oppisite. So I calmed myself and focused on changing back. Nothing. Okay so this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it was. Maybe If I...

_**Just think of a motivation. **_Jacob told me. This made me jump. I didn't know I could hear their minds from a distance. Did that mean he could hear mine?

_**Yes. Yeah I hear you sis. Every word in your head. **_Just great; my brother could hear my thoughts. If he ever said any of my thoughts aloud to any one, I'd kill him and burn the pieces. I heard an audiance of laughter. I'm glad some one found all of this funny while I was behind a tree scared to death.

It got quiet ... Jacob said motivation. Why would I want to change back to my human form? I loved this body. I feel indistructable. But my other body is beautiful, and it's the form that Eliot knows me in...

That did it. I was back on two feet. If things were that simple, all I ever had to due was think of how amazing that Eliot was. I heard a snicker, and a surprised gasp. Oh right; I forgot they could hear my thoughts. I put on the dress and went back to wear the wolves were; only to see each of them in their human forms. I looked them up and down, all were different shapes and sizes. But they were all the same. All guys. Accept for two now. The girl came out toward me to give me a hug. I hugged her back. I didn't think we met before, but somehow I felt like I knew her my whole life. "Hi Leah." I said as a tear of joy rolled down my cheek. How did I know her name?

"Fantasia! I have missed you!" She practicly squeeled. "It feels wierd saying that, we never actually met before. But I know all of your thoughts. Now that you are a part of my pack. Thank the Lord that there is finally another girl here to share my pain of being stuck with all these stinky guys"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Another one of them came up to me to shake my hand. "Hi. I'm Quil. It's nice to meet you." He said. Then he stepped back to his place. "Hey. My name's Embry." Embry followed Quil back to the line. "I'm Seth, Leah's little brother." Seth looked youngest of the group. He stepped back in line as well. There were two left.

The second biggest of the group, after Jacob, came up to me. He didn't shake my hand, but he had a wide grin planted on his face. "And I am alpha of this pack. My name is Sam Uley. Will you join us and help keep these lands safe?" He asked me. "There will be plenty to learn first though"

I bowed my head as if by reflex. "Of course. It would be my honor to serve under your authority and protect these lands."

"Well... every one. We have a new member of this pack!" Sam announced and everyone cheered. "Wait." I said. Every one looked at me. "You in the back. Aren't you... Eliot?" The boy in the back walked up to me. He was so swift. His purple toned eyes shined through the darkness. Every thing was clearer now that I knew what I was. I could see every detail of his face. He was even more beautiful than I thought he was. He was perfect. His hair was so smooth and shiny as it hung accross his back. His muscles were curved in just the right way. He was perfect.

He approached me and stared into my eyes. That's when something inside of me clicked. It was as if him and I were the only two people, if you count two freakishly mystical werewolves people, in the world. He embraced me with a hug. And he whipered eight little words in my ear. "I told you I was here for you." That made me break down in tears. He knew. He always knew what I was and he always knew this would be. I hugged him back and we stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. Untill Sam spoke.

"Congratualtions!" Sam cheered. "We have had two more wolves imprint on each other." I blinked my eyes in confusion. "Imprint? What's that?" I asked.

"Imprinting is when you find your soul mate and you can't live with out them any longer. You are to be married! Once again I give my congratulations! This is an honor, and you will be the first two werewolves to imprint on each other, it just makes it that much more cause for celebration! We must celebrate! Celebrate our first werewolf couple! Celebrate a new life!"

Sam's words ran a shiver down my spine. I was happy. For once it had really felt like I had found my life. My voice was nothing compared to this new life. Eliot was my everything. The most important thing in my life. I'd give my life for him. I could feel it now. This was my new life and I was going to be happy for once. Two weeks ago, I said that that day was the day my life changed forever. I was wrong. Today was the beginning of a new life forever. A new life with Eliot. My Eliot.

**A.N. sorry that this chapter was so short. I was at the fair all day but I wanted to putup another chapter for you guys :) All though maybe I should have waited. It would had been ok if I didn't also have my mind on my amazing Valentine. Because he makes me happy :D PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENTS!!!!**


End file.
